tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
SsangYong Rexton
The SsangYong Rexton is a sport utility vehicle based on the Mercedes-Benz M-Class, initially released in Korea by the SsangYong Motor Company in late 2001. This vehicle offers standard appointments such as quiet on-road performance, car-like handling, and off-road capability, and can be configured to seat seven people or as a five-seater. The car's design was also styled by Giorgietto Giugiaro’s Italdesign studio. In 2006, the model received style changes, along with more comfort and convenience and was then renamed the Rexton II. Rexton I The SsangYong Rexton was produced from 2001 to 2006. The car was available only with four-wheel drive and one of three engines: a 2.7 liter / common rail diesel, a 2.9 liter diesel and a 3.2 liter / petrol engine, all manufactured under license from Mercedes-Benz. In the summer of 2003, the Rexton was introduced in Europe. Technically, it is based on a slightly extended chassis of the SsangYong Musso. Initially, it was only available with a choice of two engines: a 2.9-liter five-cylinder diesel with and 3.2-liter gasoline engine with . Both engines were borrowed from the Musso which were licensed from Mercedes-Benz. The transmission options for the diesel model were either a five-speed manual with a gearbox from the American company Tremec or a four-speed automatic with a gearbox from the Australian company BTR Automotive. The petrol model was only offered with the automatic transmission. Rexton II The Rexton II was released in 2006 as a replacement for the original Rexton. In Malaysia, the Rexton II is assembled by Competitive Supreme Sdn Bhd (CSSB), also the sole importer and distributor of Ssangyong vehicles in Malaysia. 2010 Rexton In the beginning of 2010, SsangYong unveiled the upgraded 2010 Rexton. Codenamed the Y300, the vehicle features numerous technologies to reduce carbon emissions, such as a catalyzed diesel particulate filter and a variable geometric turbine turbo charger. Based on these upgrades, the South Korean Government classifies the 2010 Rexton as a low-emissions vehicle, making it eligible for an exemption from a quasi tax related to environmental standards for five years after the purchase of the vehicle. http://joongangdaily.joins.com/article/view.asp?aid=2916322 Other improvements include enhanced parking brake technology, a tire pressure monitoring system (as seen on the SsangYong WZ concept car), an electronic toll collection system and a forward collision warning and avoidance system. Tuning The SsangYong Rexton has been tuned by two tuning companies: Rexton R-Line In 2008, British car modification studio, Project Kahn, famous for tuning luxury and sports cars, presented a modified Rexton 270 SPR at the 2008 British International Motor Show. It was so well received that in 2009, it became part of the British SsangYong range. It features added kit, chrome highlights and a 'sportier' interior, but unusually, in the initial models, it does not have a radio/CD player, as it is intended that those that potential customers would want to put their own sound system in. However, the R-Line later gained a Kenwood double-din touch screen navigation system with steering wheel-mounted controls. The R-Line also has a bigger engine, a SsangYong 2.7 five cylinder turbo diesel.http://www.netcarshow.com/ssangyong/2009-rexton_r-line/ Intercar RX 400 In 2007, Italian tuning firm, Intercar Design, created a pickup truck version of the Rexton, called the Intercar RX 400. The truck is 6.15 meters long. Gallery File:20101003 ssangyong super rexton 1.jpg | A SsangYong Rexton in with alternate front badging. File:Rexton ambulance.jpg | A Norwegian Rexton ambulance. File:Rexton II on the snow.jpg | SsangYong Rexton in snow. File:Rexton inside.jpg | Interior of a Rexton II with an optional Kenwood entertainment system. File:SsangYong Rexton 2003 IAA concept.jpg | Intercar RX 400. References External links *SsangYong Rexton II Official Website *Micro Cars Official Website *Ssangyong Malaysia Official Website *SsangYong Rexton II 2.7 Xdi *Rexton R-Line at SsangYong Great Britain Rexton Category:SUVs Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2001 Category:Trucks built in South Korea Category:Trucks built in Sri Lanka